


Jealousy

by Iamabigdisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Armin Arlert, F/M, Jealousy, My First Fanfic, POV Annie Leonhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamabigdisaster/pseuds/Iamabigdisaster
Summary: Annie Leonhart was not used to getting jealous, But seeing the resident dork Armin Arlert run into class with a bunch of girls chasing him wasenough to make her jealous
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Jealousy

Annie Leonhart was sitting in class waiting for professor Levi to arrive in class while also wondering where her friend, Armin Arlert was. Although she was pulled out of her own thoughts when she heard a loud noise coming from the classroom entrance of room 104

She looked there to find Armin Arlert sweating profusely and locking the door which then made her look to what was happening outside, There were a bunch of girls trying to open the door which confused her.

Then Armin started speaking " Okay, Which one of you took a picture of me changing in the locker room and posted it on the school board?" And Connie raised his hand and said "Dude! You're literally RIPPED i decided to help you out" which Armin Replied with " Ah, yes you posting my shirtless body in the school board TOTALLY helped me out and definitly didn't make me have to run to class because everyone kept asking me out"


End file.
